hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Bergmann
Alan Bergmann is an American actor and televison director, who appeared mainly in television series in the 1960s and 1970s, including two episodes of the sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He would also direct such televison series as Private Benjamin, Barney Miller, Family Ties and Mr. Belvedere. Bergmann was born in New York City, New York. Filmography * Turbulence (1997) * Carola (1973) (TV) * Welcome Home, Johnny Bristol (1972) (TV) * Black Like Me (1964) * Light Fantastic (1964) Most Notable TV Guest Appearances * Wonder Woman playing "Director" in episode: "Wonder Woman in Hollywood" (episode # 1.14) 16 February 1977 * Most Wanted playing "Jim Clendennon" in episode: "The Torch" (episode # 1.7) 18 December 1976 * Spencer's Pilots playing "Dr. Hanley" in episode: "The Explosives" (episode # 1.4) 19 November 1976 * Cannon playing "Wilson Grovner" in episode: "Madman" (episode # 5.24) 3 March 1976 * The Six Million Dollar Man playing "Mr. Burman" in episode: "The Bionic Badge" (episode # 3.21) 22 February 1976 * The Six Million Dollar Man playing "Charles Lund" in episode: "The E.S.P. Spy" (episode # 2.18) 2 March 1975 * The Rockford Files playing "Doctor" in episode: "Just by Accident" (episode # 1.22) 28 February 1975 * The F.B.I. playing "Dr. Bane" in episode: "The Vendetta" (episode # 9.21) 7 April 1974 * Mannix playing "Colonel Alan DuPar" in episode: "Race Against Time: Part 2" (episode # 7.15) 13 January 1974 * Mannix playing "Colonel Alan DuPar" in episode: "Race Against Time: Part 1" (episode # 7.14) 6 January 1974 * Marcus Welby, M.D. playing "Dr. Manners" in episode: "Death Is Only a Side Effect" (episode # 5.13) 18 December 1973 * The Streets of San Francisco playing "Actor" in episode: "Winterkill" (episode # 2.13) 13 December 1973 * Dusty's Trail playing "Klaus von Schmitt" in episode: "Love Means Not Having to Say You're Bananas" (episode # 1.6) 16 October 1973 * Search playing "Rolf Wentzel" in episode: "The Bullet" (episode # 1.7) 1 November 1972 * Mission: Impossible playing "Lt. Governor Harve Harrison" in episode: "Committed" (episode # 6.18) 22 January 1972 * Mannix playing "Alan Boone" in episode: "Murder Times Three" (episode # 5.12) 1 December 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Major Martin/Hans Strasser" in episode: "The Meister Spy" (episode # 6.16) 17 January 1971 * Ironside playing "Pierre" in episode: "Check, Mate; and Murder: Part 2" (episode # 4.8) 5 November 1970 * Mannix playing "Conforti" in episode: "The Other Game in Town" (episode # 4.7) 31 October 1970 * Ironside playing "Pierre" in episode: "Check, Mate; and Murder: Part 1" (episode # 4.7) 29 October 1970 * Mission: Impossible playing "Colonel Antoine Benet" in episode: "The Choice" (episode # 4.25) 22 March 1970 * Lands of the Giants playing "Krenko" in episode: "Our Man O'Reilly" (episode # 2.15) 28 December 1969 * Bracken's World playing "Dr. David Saks" (as Alan Bergman) in episode: "It's the Power Structure, Baby" (episode # 1.11) 5 December 1969 * Mannix playing "James Kitchener" in episode: "Eagles Sometimes Can't Fly" (episode # 3.1) 27 September 1969 * Bonanza playing "Mr. Gordon" in episode: "Mark of Guilt" (episode # 10.13) 15 December 1968 * Star Trek playing "Lal" in episode: "The Empath" (episode # 3.12) 6 December 1968 * The High Chaparral playing "Major Anderson" in episode: "A Hanging Offense" (episode # 1.11) 12 November 1967 * Run for Your Life playing "Jeffrey Willins" in episode: "East of the Equator" (episode #2.26) 20 March 1967 * The Big Valley playing "Macklin" in episode: "Court Martial" (episode # 2.24) 6 March 1967 * The Rat Patrol playing "Colonel Krieg" in episode: "The One That Got Away Raid" (episode # 1.18) 9 January 1967 * The Wild Wild West playing "Claudio Antille/Murphy" in episode: "The Night of the Ready-Made Corpse" (episode # 2.11) 25 November 1966 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Maj. Holtzer" in episode: "Face of a Shadow" (episode # 3.3) 23 September 1966 * Bonanza playing "Gilly Maples" in episode: "Home from the Sea" (episode # 7.31) 1 May 1966 * The Doctors and the Nurses playing "Dr. Cagle" in episode: "To Spend, To Give, To Want" (episode # 2.12) 12 December 1963 Miscellaneous Crew * Prison Life (2000) (adr loop group) Director * Operation Petticoat (1977) (TV Series) * Flying High (1978) (1981, 1 episode) (TV Series) * Harper Valley PTA (1981) (1981, 1 episode) (TV Series) * House Calls (1982) (1982, 2 episodes) (TV Series) * Barney Miller (1975) (1982, 2 episodes) (TV Series) * Private Benjamin (1982, 2 episodes) (TV Series) * Family Ties (1982) (TV Series) * Archie Bunker's Place (1983, 1 episode) (TV series) * Teachers Only (1983, 1 episode) (TV Series) * Goodnight, Beantown (1983, 1 episode) (TV Series) * Just Our Luck (1983) (1983, 3 episodes) (TV Series) * Down to Earth (1983) (1984-85, 4 episodes) (TV Series) * Night Court (1984) (1985, 3 episodes) (TV Series) * Easy Street (1987, 1 episode) (TV Series) * Together We Stand (1987, 1 episode) (TV Series) * Mr. Belvedere (1985) (1987, 2 episodes) (TV Series) * The Hitch-Hikers (1989) * Stat (1991) (TV Series) External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Alan Bergmann at the Internet Movie Database (Actor) * Alan Bergmann at the Internet Movie Database (Television director) Bergmann, AlanBergmann, AlanBergmann, AlanBergmann, AlanBergmann, Alan